


Newbie

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: Barty Crouch Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: Most of the Death Eaters aren't too pleased with the new member. They are proven wrong fairly quickly.
Series: Barty Crouch Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539502
Kudos: 1





	Newbie

The Dark Lord had returned, and he was not alone. There was a young man with him. Both of them looked unhappy.

"I would like to introduce the newest member of our little family." the Dark Lord spoke up "This is Barty. I've met him by chance. I saw potential in him, and so I recruited him. Treat him well."

With those words, he vanished.

Barty flinched under the gazes of others, filled with contempt as they were. All he wanted was someone who would be proud of him. He wanted a father figure, and he found one in the Dark Lord, who suffered the same lot in life as Barty did. Yet, now he knew that not everyone would accept him.

"Welcome to our family." a woman stepped forward "I am Bellatrix."

She looked into his eyes, and he stared back at her, unflinching. She must have liked what she saw, for she turned towards others.

"Anyone who looks at Barty the wrong way or tries to harm him in any manner shall have me to deal with." she told them imperiously

The rest of them glared, but all of them turned away. None of them wanted to cross Bellatrix, it seemed.

"I will be your big sister." she told him, brushing the hair off of his face "I will teach you everything I know, and in time, you will surpass even me."

And Barty believed her.


End file.
